


Paintdrops

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke honestly had not expected a gift





	Paintdrops

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a friend very dear to my heart that I'll start dipping my toes in the fandom since I haven't yet finished the game yet. This little on shot is me keeping my promise so she doesn't drag me for going off writing other things. Love you S!!

Yusuke was in a strange predicament. It was not that he had never been given a gift before or given art before it was just that he had not expected this. It was one thing to assume that someone was paying attention it was another to be confronted with the evidence and see that you were the reason that art was created.

He had not expected this, with the holidays quickly approaching, with exams one for now he had expected slow days ahead. He had never dared to assume he would hog their leader all to himself but somehow he had. For a week straight they had spent everyday together and while he knew that Akira spent time out doing other things when he looked at the painting in his arms he found it hard to be anything but touched.

He was touched, how could he be anything but? Art was his passion and for Akira of all people to try and reach out to him. To try and get him something in a language that Yusuke understood. It told him he had done the right thing and aligned himself with an amazing man.

Still as touched as he was about the concept of the gift he still noticed plenty about it. It was a simple piece. A subway entrance with sparkling light and a small shadow waiting at the top of the stairs. The entrance looked vaguely familiar but that could just mean that Akira used places they all knew as reference. It could be any station entrance or exit that they had spent the year entering and exiting.

Still, it was not as if he could go and overlook the lack of expertise and talent with the paintbrush. The strokes showed a good effort. The colours showed that at least Akira listened and honestly some of the brush strokes as well. He must have spent a long time trying to get the shading right, Yusuke could pick out spots where he had made small mistakes or changed his mind on how it was supposed to look but that was mostly the edges. The darker colours showing the grime of the station.

The shadow waiting in the light however, it was as close to perfect that he would expect coming from someone like Akira without any training ignoring what Yusuke had obviously rambled on about over time and from what Akira had picked up from watching him. His thumb gently brushed the shadow waiting in the white. It was a strange piece and he was unsure to whether it was powerful because of emotions imbedded in it or because it had been made with him in mind.

His eyes went from the painting to the boy that had been remanding quiet while he looked it over. Akira showed no nervousness, no tension but he had a small smile on his mouth as he sat next to him waiting patiently.

“You paid more attention than I thought.” Yusuke cleared his throat as he adjusted the painting in his hands. “It’s no masterpiece but you can sense passion in the strokes. Since you are giving it to me I’m assuming I was your muse of some sort?”

“You could say that.” Akira’s voice was warm and soft, his smile had stretched into a full satisfied grin. “I tried to capture it the best I could. My heart at that moment when I turned around and spotted you.”

“Me?” Yusuke’s gaze was forced back to the painting as he examined it further before the rest of the sentence caught up with him. He shifted in his seat in the booth as his gaze darted to Akira before back to the painting and back again. “Your heart at that moment?” The group made capture the heart jokes from time to time but Akira was rarely a culprit and the way he said it only made his breath hitch.

“When we turned around you were like an angel. Beautiful, pure but not looking at me. Disappointment came afterwards but for those few seconds I remember thinking…” Akira’s voice trailed off as he dropped a few bills into the basket. “He’s gorgeous, of course most of that warm feeling went away after you started to talking to and around us.” Akira’s eyes met his warm and amused. “Still the moment I met you is a vital part to me and the development of not just me and the group but the two of us. I’ll be using those feelings to grow stronger Yusuke and you can count on those feelings to continue to grow.”

“I won’t be putting this on display. I hope you know that.” Yusuke felt obliged to point out as he avoided Akira’s gaze. “Maybe the hideout… or my room.” Once he got a lock. “My room might be best when I’ve secured a proper place away from the dorms.”

“It isn’t your level of art but it is expression.” Akira’s finger traced over the canvas. “Even though it isn’t the best I think you like it.”

“Well I’m the muse.”

“You’re more than that.” Akira’s smile warmed his stomach and his grip tightened on the canvas. “But I can wait, I just wanted to get this out the way first before I asked if we could maybe… paint together sometime. Or maybe you could use me as inspiration for painting. I’ve been working out.” Akira teased.

“We will have to see about that.” Yusuke said even as he started to pick locations and timeslots for such a thing. Akira’s body was a work of art in itself. He was not exactly going to pass it up. “We could always have a cup of coffee and do work in a corner in the café during boss’s slow hours.”

“Or.” Akira’s hand rested over his on the painting. “My room?” Their gazes met and held, half of Yusuke’s thoughts were on the poses he could paint Akira in. the ways he thought of Akira in that room before he forcibly returned to the present.

“I think nothing would be better.” Yusuke cleared his throat. “I’m assuming we will be alone?” He got a smile in response.

 

 


End file.
